


Puppy Love

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey One Shots 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB8 is a puppy, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cutsie fic, hehe, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Prompt: We’ve both been feeding this stray dog in the park at different times, one day we came at the same time and the dog is super excited because both of his parents are there.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> Inspired by [THIS](http://rinskiroo.tumblr.com/post/173016509926/dammnerey-tell-me-this-is-a-bb8-puppy-au) post on Tumblr. And dedicated to [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus) for encouraging me to start posting again :) - Jumana

Rey looked up from her book to see a skinny, dirty beagle watching her, his head cocked to the side. 

“Hi, baby,” she said setting her book down on her lap. “Where’s your owner?” 

The dog gave a small whine, his eyes fixed on Rey’s sandwich. 

Rey smiled. “You hungry?” 

The dog couldn’t be more than a year old, there was a tear in his left ear, dirt clung to his fur, and he didn’t have a collar. 

Still smiling Rey pulled a piece of roast beef out of her sandwich and held her hand out to the puppy. 

The dog snuffled at her hand for a moment before accepting the meat from her. 

Rey scratched between his ears as he chewed. “What’s a sweetie like you doing without a family?” she asked absently. 

The dog barked once before jumping up onto the bench beside her and licking her cheek. 

Rey giggled, putting her hand on his head and pressing gently, encouraging him to sit so she could continue scratching his ears. 

Rey finished the rest of her sandwich, just cheese and bread now, before standing up, putting her book back into her bag. 

“I gotta go, baby,” she said giving him one last pat. 

The dog whined, big eyes looking at her pitifully. 

Rey groaned. “Don’t give me that look. I can’t take you with me.” 

The dog whined again. 

Sighing, Rey scratched under his chin. “I’ll give you some more tomorrow, okay?” 

He barked. 

Rey smiled and walked down the path back towards her office, already planning on stopping by the pet store on her commute home tonight. 

* * *

Poe smiled as he saw a brown and white fuzzy tail wagging its way up to where he stood, getting food from the Arab food truck. 

“Hey buddy!” he said as he accepted his sandwich from the truck owner. He turned to go to his usual bench in the park. Looking out from this vantage, Poe could see both Lake Michigan and Chicago skyline. 

The dog barked from his spot on the bench next to him, demanding Poe’s attention. 

Poe laughed. “Alright, alright, here,” he said as he unwrapped his sandwich and gave the dog a piece of Shawarma. 

The dog leaned down and snapped up the bits of chicken from the bench. 

“How’ve you managed not to get caught by now?” Poe mused as he scratched the dog’s head.

The dog looked up at Poe with his almost unnervingly intelligent eyes for a long moment, before going back to eating. 

Poe shook his head, lost in thought for a moment before his phone rang. 

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy,” he told the dog as he stood and answered his phone, chatting with a client all the way back to the office. 

* * *

Rey smiled at the puppy. He’d appeared every day this week, begging for food and nuzzling up next to her as she ate her own lunch. 

“Hey baby,” she said, affectionately, scratching his ears, already reaching into her bag for the bag of treats she’d bought just for him. 

The dog barked, tail wagging furiously as he accepted the treat from her outstretched hand. 

Rey went back to her sandwich, pulling out her phone to finish reading an article on robotics. 

After a few minutes the dog stood up, suddenly on alert. He jumped down from the bench and began tugging at the leg of Rey’s slacks. 

“What is it, baby?” she asked, perplexed by this turn of events. 

The dog barked and continued tugging. 

“Stop!” Rey said sternly, pulling the dog off by the scruff of his neck. 

The dog barked again, unapologetically. 

Rey sighed and released him, going back to her article. 

The dog jumped up suddenly, grabbing the handle of her purse from the bench, and spilling most of the contents on the sidewalk. 

“Hey!” Rey cried, jumping up to grab at her things. 

The dog watched her for half a second before grabbing her wallet from where it’d fallen on the pavement and started running away. 

“Stop!” Rey screamed, hurriedly shoving her things back into her purse as she took off after the dog. “Come back here!” 

The dog paused twenty feet ahead of her and barked, muffled by the wallet in his mouth, before taking off again. 

Rey cussed, sprinting after the dog around a turn in the path through the tall hedges and ran headlong into a solid figure. 

“Whoa,” a male voice said, as strong hands came up to steady her. “Where’s the fire?” 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Rey said, slightly breathlessly. Looking around his arm Rey saw the dog had stopped. He was sitting about five feet away, head cocked to the side, Rey’s wallet at his feet, looking very pleased with himself. 

Rey disentangled herself from the man, running up to snatch her wallet from the dog, who barked at her happily. 

“This is the thanks I get?” Rey asked the dog, who just stared up at her, tail going a mile a minute, a big doggy grin plastered on his face.

A loud laugh came from behind Rey. “He giving you grief?” 

Rey huffed as she turned to the man she’d crashed into, looking at him fully for the first time. He was handsome, a few inches taller than her, with silky black hair and dark eyes that glinted with humor as they flitted between her and the dog. 

“Is this your dog?” she asked, accusingly. 

“Nope,” he said, still smiling as he knelt down to offer his hand to the dog. “He’s been coming to me for lunch scraps for the last week or so.”

Rey nodded. “Same.” 

“Hey buddy,” the man said as he fended off the dog’s kisses. “Were you bothering this nice lady?” 

Rey smiled down at them. He really was charming and Rey could feel her annoyance at the dog ebb away as the man stood back up and extended his hand. 

“I’m Poe, by the way.” 

“Rey.” She shook his hand, smiling shyly up at him. 

“Nice to meet you, Rey.” Poe smiled. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Poe spoke, running a hand through his hair. “I was hoping to try out that Nutella cafe that just opened up. Care to join me?” 

Rey’s smile widened. “I'd love to.”

The dog barked happily again, pulling their attention away from each other. 

“Here,” Rey said, laughing as she reached back into her purse and pulled out the bag of treats. She gave him a few, and after licking them up from her hand, the dog took off, barking happily. 

Poe laughed as he gestured down Michigan Ave. “Shall we?” 

Rey nodded as they walked down the bustling street. “Do you think we’ll see him again?” she asked as they crossed Randolph St. 

“I’m sure we will,” Poe said with a smile. 

* * *

Five years later Poe is woken from his nap by a long, wet tongue. 

“Bee!” he grumbles as he carefully rolls up into a seated position on the couch so as not to disturb the baby sleeping on his chest.

Bee ignores his complaints as he snuffles at his hand, looking for what Poe couldn’t say. Poe hums an old lullaby as Shara starts to shift against his chest, Bee’s wet nose bumping against her tiny fist. Bee snorts when one of Shara’s fingers pokes into his nose which wakes her up fully and she begins to cry.

“Shhshhhshhh,” Poe says as he rocks her back and forth, his hand stroking her back. “Don’t cry, Bee’s just being silly.”

Just as Shara calmed down the front door opened and Rey walked in. “Hi,” she says as she drops her purse on the table by the door and bends down to take off her shoes. She walks over to the couch and sits down next to Poe. “How’re my three favorite people?” 

“Three?” Poe asked, laughing as he kisses her. 

“Bee is very much a person.” She smiles and leans down to kiss Shara’s messy black hair. 

Bee barks happily, startling Shara again. 

“Alright come here, silly goose,” Rey said, reaching for the nursing pillow before pulling Shara from Poe’s arms. 

Poe watches Rey get Shara situated with a gentle smile on his face. 

“What?” Rey asks when she catches him staring. 

“I love you,” Poe says as he rests his arm on the couch behind her and leans into her side. 

“Love you, too,” Rey says, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Poe breaks away laughing when Bee, always the attention hog, steps onto his lap and licks the side of his face. 

If someone had told Poe five years ago that a dog would change his life, he would have asked how many drinks they’d had. He still couldn’t believe his luck sometimes, he was married to a beautiful, brilliant, bold woman who had given him a beautiful, if sometimes fussy, little girl. And it was all thanks to the crazy beagle now attempting to lick his face off. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? - Jumana
> 
> Also side note: For anyone who pronounces it "Shwarma" please note that the word is in fact three syllables long "Sha-war-Ma" it's carved meat (usually chicken) in a wrap usually served with a mayo sauce and pickles. Yes, Tony Stark got it wrong ;)


End file.
